The present invention comprises a new and distinct Wolffia Globosa variety known by the varietal name ‘MANKAI’. ‘MANKAI’ was derived from an unnamed and unpatented Wolffia globosa variety originating from Ramat Ha'Golan, Israel that was placed in a cultivated area of a controlled water growth medium having a pH range between 4-11 and water temperature range between 17-30° C., with continuous low movement, aeration, and fertilization being provided in Moshav Merhavia, Israel. After a period of a forced selection process and observation, ‘MANKAI’ was discovered and selected in said cultivated area as an improved Wolffia globosa variety by the inventor in 2005. When compared to an unnamed and unpatented Wolffia Globosa variety known to the breeder, ‘MANKAI’ exhibits a similar vegetative propagation rate, but the unnamed variety has a round shape, differs in length, and is light green in color. The new variety has been trialed and tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The parental plant and ‘Mankai’ are similar in vegetative propagation rates, however ‘Mankai’ differs from its parent plant in that the parent plant is round and 0.5 mm-1 mm in length, whereas ‘Mankai’ is ovoid and 0.4 mm-0.85 mm in length. In addition, the parental type is lighter green in color compared to ‘Mankai’.
The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from other Wolffia Globosa varieties known to the breeder:                1. Ovoid shape;        2. Length of 0.4-0.85 mm and width of 0.3-0.65 mm;        3. Fast vegetative propagation—8 to 9 times over a period of 16 to 19 days before dying as a white frond devoid of any further daughter fronds within it;        4. Neutral taste;        5. Dry biomass of 4-5%; and        6. Green (7490C) color.        